Demonic Angel
by Pachelbel
Summary: Subtitled "Yami Gets A Cat". Hershe and Yami are mischeivous...and Malik will feel their wrath! [complete]
1. Chapter One

Disclaimers: (Putting this up before my A/N rants? Wow, this takes me back to my SW-writin' days!) I, Silver Wilson who is also known as Pachelbel on the Internet, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters. Don't know WHO owns them, but I wish them happiness and cats with their loads of money. Even though I'm jealous. Very jealous.

Author's Notes: This is going to be a short fic. It's un-betad, so pardon any errors. As always, I'm using the American names. It's just easier on me. As for this, I was in a serious mood and had to get it out of my system before I continue with my diaries. So, I thought I'd Yami-fy something that actually did happen to me. Hehe. Anyway, this has (like a lot of my YGO fics) probably been done. That's A-Ok with me, cuz it hasn't been done in this way. *sniffle* Just hope I have some loyal readers who will read this anyway. Especially since the plot is SO not what the title implies.

  
  


Demonic Angel

  
  


The music pounded through the large room, causing the sticky metal support beams to shiver noticeably. Strobe lights flashed, blinding white and eery; fog machines were working hard to cover and obscure the hundreds of patrons in the club.

Yami took this in and fought back the uneasy feeling it gave him. He looked down at Yugi, who grinned broadly and nodded towards the dimly lit bar on the opposite side of the room. "Let's go wait over there." Yami frowned but nodded and followed his young friend.

The going was slow; as soon as they stepped out onto the concrete warehouse floor, it seemed as if everyone they came close to had to move directly into their path, boxing the two newcomers in. The strangers laughed and spoke to them, though words were lost to the deafening music. A girl laughed and wrapped her arms around Yami; looking around sharply for Yugi, he found the smaller boy surrounded by people, all of them touching and hugging him.

For the third or fourth time, Yami cursed himself for allowing Yugi to talk him into this. Jerking away from the girl, he grabbed Yugi's arm and hauled him off towards the bar.

The air was thick and hot, and it left Yugi panting for breath. Yami at last let his arm go and leaned against the glass counter. They were left more or less alone here, thankfully.

"Well," Yugi said, sounding more optimistic than Yami thought he should be. "I warned you people get touchy at raves."

"When will Tea get here?" Yami was studying the list of beverages in front of him - bottled water, flavored water, carbonated water - but when Yugi didn't respond after a minute, he had to check to make sure the teen hadn't run off on him.

"Uhm...she's not actually coming," Yugi said. "She doesn't go to raves."

"Neither do you! This is your first time, is it not?"

"Yes," Yugi answered slowly. "But they sell some drugs here and Tea doesn't want to associate herself with that."

Yami had suspected as much about the drugs. The spirit's sharp eyes had caught, amidst the flashes and crowd, people passing small packages to one another. He trusted Yugi, so he wasn't at all worried that his charge would get into trouble. And even if the boy tried, Yami was prepared to take over and get them back home.

"So who exactly are we waiting for?"

Yugi blushed, making Yami suspicious despite how adorable the hikari looked. "Uhm...hrnamiz nbls..."

"I'm sorry? I can't hear you."

Yugi bit his lip, blushing more furiously. "Her name is...." he hesitated another moment and finally blurted out, "Nipples."

Yami stared at Yugi, mouth dropped a bit in shock. "Her name is...?"

Knowing that the spirit had, in fact, heard him quite clearly, Yugi rushed to explain, "I don't know her real name. That's just what everyone calls her." He looked around as if searching for something that would inspire a change of subject. "I don't know if she knows we'll be back here; let's split up for a bit. You look enough like me that it'll be like being in two places at once."

"All right, but if she hasn't found us in twenty minutes, meet me back here." Feeling more than a little protective now, Yami watched Yugi carefully in hopes of having some idea of where to find him should danger present itself. It was no use; the crowd was too thick and moved far too much for him to keep a firm eye on anything.

Resigning himself to the grabbing hands of the party, Yami walked off in the direction opposite of Yugi. He opted to move closer to the speakers and the disk jockey, since the groups hanging around there were lounging on velvet bean bags and seemed more relaxed than the rest of the room.

He was turning away when someone came full on at him, leaping on him and wrapping both arms and legs about him. "Yugi!"

Yami staggered backwards, partly from surprise and partly from the collision. Grimacing, he craned his neck to get a better look at his 'attacker'. "Nipples."

"Yup, you said it-Hey!" she dropped off of him, brilliant pink strands of hair falling over her eyes which she hastily pushed back. She glared at him with red-and-gold eyes, obviously contact lenses but a creepy effect nonetheless. "You're not Yugi."

Feeling his own confidence return because of her surprise, he nodded slightly. "I am Yami. Yugi's...older brother." He could think of no other way to explain their likeness, and found that claiming Yugi as his sibling warded off questions.

"Ohh! Tea talks about you all the time. So where's the mini man, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I suggest we wait for him."

"Sure. Lead the way," Nipples said brightly, looping her arm through his. "Here's some candy for ya. I don't just give it out for free, either, so be grateful." She snatched his free hand and slid a plastic-beaded bracelet onto his wrist.

"Candy?"

The girl laughed at him. "Yeah."

Yami could sense his other half at the bar already; Yugi knew through their bond that Yami had found their 'host'. Nipples half-dragged him through the audience as soon as Yugi was in sight.

"Hi!" Yugi said, avoiding the use of her nickname. "I see you met Yami."

"Yeah. Here's a present. Merry Christmas," she said adorning him with the plastic jewelry in the same way she had Yami. "Did you get your buddies to come along?"

Yugi shook his head. "No."

"Pussies. Oh, well, we can still have fun, right? Come on, I'll introduce you to some people." She led them through a tour of the rave, stopping to talk to various people, or to dance to a 'favorite' song along the way.

Yami grew bored with it long before Yugi would. The light shows were, from a distance, impressive; up close, however, the pharaoh found it distracting and irritating. He told Yugi, as quietly as he was able given the thunderous music, that he preferred to sit for a while and take in the sights.

"All right, Yami," the boy managed to get out before he was dragged off to continue the tour.

  
  
  
  


Spot, as he was known to his friends, had also been known as Timothy Gregory before he graduated from school the year before. Since then he had left home and now, when he wasn't in prison, lived in a car with his girlfriend and two of their other friends. And a few kittens they'd found; three or four now, assuming one of them didn't get stolen tonight. They'd even had a rabbit once, but it died a few days ago.

He had one of the kittens propped up against his legs now, almost asleep despite the noise and chaos of the rave. This was certainly not the kitten's first outing, nor would it be the last. Spot rubbed its belly, not noticing how coarse its fur had become over the weeks since he had begun taking it with him to parties.

"What'd you do to its whiskers?" one of his friends asked.

"Nothing! They just came out," Spot shrugged, looking down at the kitten as if to confirm it for himself.

"Yeah, well she looks like shit. Let me see her," Ditzy, his little sister, said and scooped the kitten into her arms.

Spot laughed. "She's lost her teeth, too. Sprite has had to start feeding her licorice and bread."

"Can't you just get her some canned cat food? Or tuna. Lazy ass."

"You've really dirtied up your mouth," Spot grumbled, not so much because of the words as the fact that she was swearing at him.

"She's all depressed!" Spot's girlfriend Amanda said, appearing as if by magic out of the din. "Here, baby. Let me see her."

Ditzy reluctantly gave her the kitten. Amanda flipped the furry creature onto its back and, with help from a friend, pried its mouth open and stuffed a pill down its throat. She held its mouth shut, murmuring about how money couldn't be wasted and it was best to just swallow.

"Stop talking to the cat," Spot groaned. "It's not like she can understand you."

  
  


Yugi stared in disbelief. Nipples caught his expression, and after following his gaze to Spot and Amanda, she explained, "They always bring their pets here."

"But they're...they're giving it drugs!"

The pink-haired girl nodded. "I know, they always do. They don't even live anywhere; if they'd stop buying drugs, they could get jobs or something. Or at the least if they didn't always give the drugs to their pets they could become dealers."

Behind Yugi, Yami stood quietly watching the scene. It had been a very long time since he had given cats much thought, but in Egypt they had been revered and worshiped; though dimmed by time, his memories of those beliefs were still there. It turned his stomach to see the tiny creature being abused in such a way; the feeling was intensified by Yugi's disgust over the ordeal.

Quietly, the spirit stalked over to the group. Yugi was struggling to call him back through their bond, but Yami restrained himself only enough that he did not hit the girl when he took the kitten out of her arms and, grabbing Yugi by the arm as he passed, moved quickly to the exit.

  
  


TBC at a later date.


	2. Chapter Two for lack of a better name

Author's Notes: Yay! Thank you, Llyxius and girliegirl! Okay, this being based on my own experiences, I'll tell you that this is how I came by my cat, Tiger Suit. Except that I had to sneak into her 'owners' house and practically steal her. (They had an apartment by then). Yeah, I felt really commando, LoL. I had the permission of the landlord, though, so now Tiger Suit's all mine! Her teeth have grown in, her whiskers are back, she's spayed, her coat's glossy and soft.... And she thinks she's spoiled rotten.

Secondly, since this is a YuGiOh-ification of part of my life, I'm not going to have Yugi become an addict. Don't want anyone getting ideas about me *wink* (As if they wouldn't already from some of the other stuff I've posted and taken down...) So if you want me to write an angsty one dealing with that, I'd be more than happy to, just let me know if you're really that interested. I mean, I just require one review when it's posted, or else it gets taken down. (Or if I feel it hits too close to home).

  
  


Demonic Angel

  
  


The clock on the microwave read 1:30 when Yami came out of his bedroom to sit at the breakfast table and stare at his kitten. "That cat is following me."

Yugi looked up from reading the back of his cereal box. "She's probably hungry."

The dark spirit glanced at him, then back at the little orange tabby suspiciously. "No. I think not. All she did last night was eat. When she finished off her cat food she started going through my garbage."

"I told you, you need to keep your room clean," the mortal boy said, smiling at the thought that he was echoing his grandfather's words. And to a 5,000 year old guardian spirit, no less!

"When she ate everything that resembled food and went so far as to sample my dirty clothes, she finally came and slept on the bed." Yami said this wearily, causing Yugi to look up at him again.

"Well...that's good."

Yami's eye twitched, spasming from lack of sleep. "She slept with all four feet on my chest. She kept kneading her claws into me all night. I look like a sodding pincushion!"

Yugi chuckled. "You remember my cat, Snickers? When she had kittens, they used to do that to her. I think it was to help get more milk while they were nursing."

Yami's apprehensive glare towards the cat intensified. Yugi sighed, "Well, what I mean is, she's attached to you. She sees you as her mother. That's a good thing!"

"I suppose that depends on the perspective, Yugi."

The small teen knew there was no way he could convince Yami that this was probably normal for kittens who came from situations like those she had just come from. He opted for a change of subject. "Have you decided on a name for her?"

"Of course I have," Yami said, sounding indignant underneath the gentle tones he always reserved for Yugi. "I have named her Hershe."

"Hershey?" Yugi asked, cocking his head to the side. "Like the chocolate bars?"

"No, Her She. Because she is female and it was the best I could think of at 4 in the morning." The tabby kitten sat on the floor near Yami and meowed. 

The former Pharaoh could not ignore the respect for cats he had been raised with, and slowly reached down and scooped Hershe up. She half meowed, half purred enthusiastically and Yami could swear she was smiling. Then she turned towards the table and stretched a delicate paw to its scuffed surface until Yami obligingly set her down on it.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, scooping his bowl off the table as the kitten ran towards it.

"Oh," Yami's eyes glittered with rarely seen mischief. "I guess she is hungry after all."

Yugi laughed, then sat up quickly as he remembered what he had been wanting to tell Yami all morning. "Nippl--uhm, my friend said that the ASPCA came to her house earlier. She told them what they needed to know, so those kids should be facing some fines or jail time soon."

Yami's eyes narrowed. His expression became a strange mix of affection for Hershe and hatred for her abusers when the kitten hopped onto his shoulder and purred loudly in his ear. "Good."

******

Two Weeks Later:

"Jeez, Yami, think ya got enough cat treats?" Joey poked around Yami's shopping cart. "What's this...a feather on a stick...?"

Yami snatched the item in question out of Joey's hands. "It's a cat toy. It represents a dead bird; it is intended to teach her to hunt."

Tea frowned. "Uhm...are you sure you should be teaching her that, Yami? Don't you think Yugi's grandfather will be upset if his finches get eaten?"

"No," Yami said, carefully browsing through the aisle of cat collars. "Why would she eat them?"

Tea paled. Joey tilted his head to the side in confusion before asking, "Then why would you want her to kill 'em?"

"Because if I remember correctly, the palace cats in Egypt brought in plenty of food for the chefs. With all of Hershe's energy, I expect there will be less money spent on groceries and therefore more money spent on Duel Monsters." Yami tossed aside a bright pink collar in favor of a thin, black leather band...very much like the one he was wearing.

Tea smiled thinly and took it away from him, handing him a more practical blue, nylon collar. "Uh, Yami....that's just...uhm...gross."

"Need I ask your opinion on raising a kitten?" Yami studied the product. "I was doing so long before you were born, Tea."

"Sure, if your memory ever kicks in," Joey said. "And things have changed since then anyway. We have *pants* now."

Yami glared fiercely at him, snatched up a dark purple collar and stalked off to the cash register.

Tea stared after the uncharacteristically moody spirit. "Joey, since when did he wear a backpack?"

"I dunno, but I think he got it after he bought that cat." In fact, now that the two noticed it, the backpack was just the right size to fit a little cat and maybe a baby blanket for comfort. And if they stared hard enough, they could see that it was moving.

Tea slapped her hand to her forehead; Joey's mouth dropped. "He didn't!"

"Mr. Rzeznik is going to *kill* him if he finds out there's a-" Tea was cut off by Joey's hand covering her mouth.

"Shhhh! Ya wanna get him in trouble?!"

"Yrylngmo!"

"Yeah, I *know* I'm yelling, too! C'mon, we gotta distract the manager." Joey and Tea ran off to the dangerous-looking Mr. Rzeznik. "Heya! Uh...ya wanna hear a song?"

  
  


******

"Yami, you can't take her to the movies," Yugi said.

"Why not?"

"Well, because some people don't like cats."

Yami shrugged off this explanation. "Some people are criminals, but I don't discriminate against them."

"Yes, you do! Remember?"

"I don't throw them out of movie theaters."

The boy was as undaunted as the former Pharaoh. "But criminals don't meow or wander around during the movie."

"Neither will Hershe. And if she does, well, she's small enough that at least she won't block the screen." Yami arranged the soft blue baby blanket in his backpack with a finality that, ordinarily, Yugi would have accepted as the end of their debate.

But ordinarily, a movie didn't hang in the balance. Desperate times called for desperate measures...and a large dose of 'Puppy Dog Eyes'. "Please, Yami? Please don't get me thrown out of the theater forever."

The Pharaoh wavered and finally caved. "...All right."

Yugi hugged him. "Thank you!" Just then, their ride came and Yami slowly followed the boy outside.

Looking back, he saw Hershe looking at him through the window, little front paws up against the glass, her bright orange eyes wet with tears.... (Had he been in any other situation, he would have known that the 'wet with tears' business was ludicrous. Cats don't cry. But, such was Hershe's hold over him that he completely forgot about Yugi's fears of being banned for life from the only theater in Domino.)

Quietly he slipped the kitten under his jacket, zipped it up, and gave the excuse that he was sneaking in gummy worms for the group.

  
  


A/N: I could think of more ridiculous things that have happened to me *cough* Who, me? Nah... But, it's late and tomorrow's SOLSTICE!! Happy day! So I'm going to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Let's Go Visit Malik!

A/N: Uhm...was bored in the extreme today during school, so even though I said this story was finished, you get a new chapter! *grin* There's a little bit of slash in this chapter between Malik and Yami Malik. (They're my favorite couple, so I couldn't resist. I could have done my second favorite, Yami and Yami Bakura, but you'll see why I didn't.) Anyway, even if you don't like m/m, there's nothing in here that's all that dirty. So you can keep reading...and reviewing...

  
  


Demonic Angel Pt. 3

  
  


"Yami, you're going to get cat hair in the soup."

Yami had been standing and watching over Yugi's shoulder as the small teen prepared Macaroni and Cheese. Hershe was perched on Yami's shoulder and licking her whiskers as the scent of what she hoped would become her dinner wafted up to her little pink nose.

Yami sighed and placed her on the ground. "That's not soup." He had said this several times, and each time Yugi would add more milk. Yami liked his Macaroni and Cheese runny; Yugi liked it thicker, but since Hershe had come into the family Yami insisted her vote counted, making Yugi outnumbered. Yami could be surprisingly stubborn in an argument, so Yugi had decided to just humor him.

But enough was enough. "What do you mean? Some of the macaroni is floating!"

"Hmm." Yami took a spoon and sampled the food. He smacked his lips thoughtfully, a habit he had picked up from watching one too many Saturday cooking shows. Then he dipped the spoon in again. Yugi didn't mind this, since Grandpa Moto was out of town and so only the two of them would be eating.

"Meow-row." Hershe pressed one of her paws against Yami's leg, but had melted his heart enough to get food from him with just her famous 'double meow'.

Yami knelt in front of her and allowed her to lap the cheese from the ladle. When she had eaten the macaroni and gone over the utensil again with her tongue, Yami stood up and went for more.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Yugi caught his hand and pushed it towards the sink, dripping cheese sauce from his own spoon as he did so. Hershe cleaned it up for him. "I like cat spit even less than her fur!"

Yami looked hurt. Yugi shook his head and said, more forcefully, "No! She has germs!"

"I brush her teeth myself!"

Trying to comfort the spirit, as well as explain modern knowledge of 'kitty germs', and all the while keep the orange concoction on the stove from burning was quite a chore. Yugi forced more patience into his voice. "But you only do that once a month. She licks herself a lot between brushings."

In fact, she was doing just that right then, as she tried to find a more productive way of begging. To Yugi's relief, Yami gave up rather easily.

Hershe suddenly ran to the front door, a more reliable sign than a doorbell that the Motos has visitors. The cat loved visitors enough to forget begging (if only for a while.) Yami scooped her up even as they heard a knock at the door. Joey grinned and waved once it was opened.

"Aw, it's the devil cat! Hi, devil cat...you're so cute." He rubbed her ears and Hershe purred obligingly. "How ya doin', Yugi?" Joey went swiftly into the kitchen.

"Hi, Joey. Want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure! Mmm, Mac and Cheese."

"Grab some bowls, would you? Yami, dinner's ready!"

*****

"How ya sleepin'' nowadays, Yami?" Joey asked after they had all sat down and Hershe was playing in the other room. He knew all about Hershe's nocturnal habits; he thought it was hilarious.

Yami and Yugi wore matching grimaces. The spirit answered, "She likes to play at bed time. I can't get under my blankets until she's asleep."

Yugi nodded empathetically. "I almost had to get stitches in my feet the last time she stayed in my room."

Joey laughed. "Man, be really glad neither of you has a girlfriend. Imagine 'bed time' with Hershe trying to kill you. Hey, or a boyfriend..."

And then Yami got an idea. It was wonderful... it was awful... it involved catnip, Malik, and Malik's yami (the two of them, everyone knew, were an 'item'.) Yes, it was an awful, *wonderful* idea.

Yami ate quickly and ran to his room with Hershe. He took down the big catnip ball that he had sworn never to put in the kitten's sight again, after ending up with a broken TV and a terrified hikari on his hands.

He let her get nice and hyper as he packed up his cat-carrying backpack. Then, with much difficulty and lots of wasted lunch meat (not to mention multiple new scratches and claw marks), he coaxed her into the bag.

All prepared for war now, he darted out the door calling over his shoulder, "ByeYugi,GoingToPullAPrank-Don'tWorryIfI'mNotBackUntilLate!"

*****

It wasn't at all hard to find Malik's 'hideout'. After all, Yami had known where it was all along. Secondly, to make sure he never lost track of it again, he had spray painted 'This Is Where Malik Is' on the roof. Finding Malik's bedroom was a bit more difficult. And, truthfully, a lot more terrifying. Following the moans and screams helped quite a bit.

"Can you believe this?" Yami muttered to Hershe, who was batting at imaginary mice in the backpack. "His bedroom is on the ground-floor. Got a nice window, though...not that the view is much." He winced, seeing his evil arch-nemeses in bed and a 'bit' past foreplay.

He knelt beside a beautiful fern (who'd have though Malik had gardening sense to make Sam Gamgee proud?) And pulled out his squirming kitten. He pushed her in the half-open window and sat back to wait.

It wasn't too long before he heard screams; then confused, outraged yells; silence; more snogging; louder screams, and not those of a passionate nature.

"Get the light!" Loud arguing and cursing before they found the lights. Yami had cut the electrical wires from the outside, and if he knew Hershe, she had probably chewed on some of the lamp cords before attacking the Maliks.

Yami then started chucking eggs into the room, calling for Hershe as he did so. Of course, the kitten wouldn't come (it's a cat, not a dog or a robot), so he had to lure her with a large piece of ham. As soon as she was in his arms he ran all the way home.

  
  
  
  


More A/N: Yeah, that's as far as I got. Now I have to work on all the OTHER stories I'm doing. And clean out the ones I'll never come back to.


End file.
